


To Enjoy Life

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Findis does not understand how other elves can tire of life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	To Enjoy Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of Happily Immortal thread on FFA.

Findis knows that Arafinwë is tired, as are all of those that return from the Halls. 

She remains as confused by this as she was when she first learned of Míriel's death and had asked her mother what was wrong with Míriel that she would tire of life. 

It is not that grief is impossible for her to think of. She had grieved her father at his death, and she had grieved her son leaving, but there is so much to do that she cannot be unhappy with her life as her brother is. 

She avoids Arafinwë because of it.


End file.
